


Roscoe's Valentine

by DirtyKnots



Series: Dirty Knots Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Butt Plugs, Knotting, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Rimming, Valentine's Day, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Anonymous Asked:Would totally love to see a valentine fic in which Stiles dates his dog and totally gets his doggy bf gifts and a great date and all the romance for v-day... love you btw :)





	Roscoe's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags.

Stiles wakes up on Valentine’s day excited for the evening to come. He has all of the gifts hidden away, ready to be brought out after dinner. The ingredients for the special meal are already prepped and waiting in the fridge. He can barely concentrate on work all day, impatient to leave and get started. It’s their first Valentine’s day as a couple and he doesn’t want to mess it up. By the time he’s able to cut out of work and head home, he’s nearly bouncing around in anticipation. He forces himself to take a few calming breaths before he starts driving. There are a couple of quick stops to make, last minute extra treats, but he’s home before he knows it. Stiles’ first stop is the kitchen where he preheats the oven and tosses in the two sweet potatoes that he’d rinsed off earlier so they have ample time to cook. He’s got a little while before his boyfriend gets back home, so when that’s done, he rushes upstairs to shower and change, prepping himself a little so there’s less work to do later. He puts on his nicest slacks and button-down, styles his hair. He opts to go barefoot though, since they’ll be having dinner at home.

Stiles heads back downstairs and pulls out everything for dinner, adding an apron over his clothes to protect them. He sets up the carrots to steam before searing the steaks and dropping them into the broiler to finish. He makes sure to grab out his boyfriend’s after several minutes, rarer than Stiles likes it personally. His steak and the sweet potatoes come out pretty soon after and he sets about plating the table, arranging some candles around the room to set the mood. He’s just finished getting it all ready when there’s a knock on the front door. Stiles makes sure to toss the apron back into the kitchen and checks his look one last time in the entry hall’s mirror before he nods at his reflection and throws open the door. 

“Right on time,” he says it with a smile for Scott, offering him a brief hug before taking the leash in Scott’s hand. “Thanks for watching him today.”

“Dude, it was no problem. Roscoe is always good for me, aren’t you buddy?” Scott leans down to scratch the Mastiff behind his ears before straightening back up and taking in Stiles’ fancier outfit. “Oh man, are you going out? Did you need me to watch him longer? I don’t mind, really.”

“Nah, I’m good, but thanks - just staying in tonight.”

“But - you’re..” Scott gestures vaguely at Stiles. “Expecting someone?”

“Oh! Um, no. I was just trying on something new for work maybe. Hey, shouldn’t you get back to Kira?” Scott’s eyes widen as if he just remembered his own girlfriend, and also that it was a holiday. Stiles just pats him on the shoulder and sends him on his way, waving until Scott’s car takes off. Roscoe follows him inside and Stiles shuts and locks the door behind them.

“Hey Roscoe, sorry about all that.” Stiles unclips the leash and collar, hanging them up on a hook next to the door before dropping down gently to his knees, petting the dog’s head until they’re at eye level. “You know how it is though, and I know you understand - Scott though, he just wouldn’t.” Roscoe just pants happily, tail wagging as he edges further into Stiles’ space, licking at his face. Stiles laughs lightly before opening his mouth, tongue sweeping out to lick back at Roscoe, hands petting along the sides of his muzzle and neck. They share slobbering kisses for a few minutes before Stiles gives in and draws back - he’s got a plan for them tonight and he wants to stick to it, knows that if he doesn’t ease off now, their dinner will get cold. He keeps one hand gently anchored in the fur of Roscoe’s neck as he stands and leads his boyfriend to the dining room. He pulls out the chair for the dog and urges him into it before settling in his own.

Stiles chatters a bit off and on during dinner, Roscoe devouring his neatly cut up meat and veggies much quicker than Stiles does. He gives in to those begging eyes and shares bites from his own plate as well until it’s just as clean as the dog’s. Stiles clears the table and gets out the peanut butter and carob spread he got for dessert - grabbing a spoon and heading into the living room after blowing out the candles. He spoons out some of the spread after they’re settled onto the couch, holding it out for Roscoe to lick at, leaning over for a taste himself now and then, enjoying the slide of the dog’s tongue against his own. They’re a few spoonfuls into it when Roscoe seems to mostly lose interest, instead scooting closer and licking at Stiles’ chin and mouth, clearly ready to move their evening along. Stiles pets Roscoe’s head and stands, closing up the spread starting to strip down, pushing back the over-excited dog when he takes a few swipes at Stiles’ nipples as soon as his shirt is unbuttoned and turning away so that he can finish getting it off unhindered. It gets tossed onto the coffee table along with the spread. The dress pants are the next to go, undone and shoved quickly down his thighs along with his boxer-briefs. Stiles is bent over to pull them over his feet when Roscoe decides he’s really done waiting, his tongue darting between Stiles’ cheeks and over his hole. Stiles shudders and hurries to kick his pants out of the way, pushing the coffee table away from the sofa while he’s at it before calling Roscoe to the floor.

When he’s sure there’s enough room, Stiles turns back to face the sofa and lays himself halfway over it, torso resting on the cushions, knees on the floor to support the angle of his ass. He can feel Roscoe shifting around behind him, nosing impatiently at his ass-cheeks, so he spreads his knees a little further apart before spreading them, exposing his hole to the dog. He’s rewarded with a happy sounding woof and a rough tongue dragging over his rim, making him twitch. Stiles moans out his pleasure, praising Roscoe as the dog thoroughly wets him, tongue lapping hungrily at Stiles’ hole, wiggling against it as he relaxes into the sensations. He loves how much Roscoe seems to enjoy it, muzzle pushing closer as if he’d love nothing more than to bury his tongue inside of Stiles forever. He wishes it were possible, that Roscoe could understand how to thrust the long muscle, feels his cock leak at the thought of that powerful tongue pulsing in and out of him. Even so, the dog is amazing at eating him out, laps at his ass like it’s a bowl of water and he’s dying of thirst. Stiles lets it go on until his own cock is throbbing, nearly ready to go off. He slides a finger in his hole while Roscoe keeps licking at him, thrusts it in and out in the mix of slobber and lube from earlier, makes sure the slide is slick enough before he adds another and twists, spreading them apart to stretch himself. It won’t take much, but he tries to be quick about it, has to stop and grab his own cock when the spread lets Roscoe’s tongue really dive into him, fights against clenching down on it to keep it there. It’s another minute before he can add a third finger, twisting and tugging at his rim with every outward pull. He’s finally ready though, and Roscoe seems to be too, prancing a bit behind him.  
Stiles spreads his knees a little further apart, slides a bit more off the sofa so he can angle his ass better and then looks over his shoulder, happy to see Roscoe’s doggy cock has emerged from the sheath, pointed tip already leaking a bit of thin precum. It’s red and pulsing and makes Stiles’ mouth water, but as much as he’d love to suck his boyfriend off, tonight he’d rather have that cock buried inside him. He wiggles his ass a little more, makes a gesture, and Roscoe shifts forward, front legs leaving the floor and wrapping around Stiles’ waist as he mounts him. Stiles uses one hand to gently anchor Roscoe’s legs and then reaches back to help the dog angle his cock just right - he can feel the tip bumping around him, but it keeps missing his hole. He gets a firm grip on the dog’s cock and then guides it carefully until the tip breaches him, releasing his hand as Roscoe thrusts forward. It’s fast after that, the dog thrusting with abandon as he chases his orgasm, cock bouncing off of Stiles’ prostate every few thrusts.

“Oh fuck, baby, so good. Fuck yes, just like that. Love feeling you in me baby, love the way your doggy cock fills me up, love you so much. You’re so good to me, best boyfriend, so good. Good baby, yes Roscoe, fuck so good.” Stiles’ mouth runs on and on, praising the dog, moaning out his enjoyment. It isn’t long before he’s rocking back into the thrusts as best as he can without dislodging Roscoe, clenching his ass around the cock inside him, groaning when he feels the knot start to form. He does his best to relax then, feels the tug and pop every time it breaches and releases from his hole until that one last thrust when it locks inside him. He clenches down harder, feels the way the knot rubs against his prostate and finally drops a hand to his own aching cock, stripping it fast and hard until he’s coming, ass rippling around Roscoe’s cock and knot, milking all the watery cum from him. It takes a few minutes before Roscoe turns so they’re ass to ass, and Stiles collapses halfway forward onto the sofa again, letting out a shudder and a few more drips of cum when the knot tugs at his rim. It’s another five minutes before the knot starts to deflate and Roscoe is able to tug free. Stiles clenches down when he feels the first rush of cum escape his hole, gropes around blindly for the plug he’d left down here this morning and pops it in.

Stiles smiles when Roscoe hops up onto the sofa in front of him, rolling halfway onto his back, cock still out of its sheath while the knot finishes going down. Stiles leans up and gives the dog a lazy kiss, licking into his mouth before turning his attentions elsewhere, running his tongue up and down Roscoe’s shaft to clean up the mess of cum still there before suckling on the tip, fingertips squeezing the rapidly deflating knot to get the last bits of cum from his boyfriend. When Roscoe’s cock finally starts shrinking back into the sheath Stiles climbs up off the floor and over Roscoe, cuddling up behind him on the sofa, petting his belly as they both start to drift off. He thinks about the gift he’d picked up today at the pet store one town over - a breeding bench that he’d set up in their bedroom, complete with a soft mat for his knees, hopes they’ll be able to use it later tonight.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Roscoe, I love you,” it’s a whisper against Roscoe’s soft ears as Stiles falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
